Why! (BaekYeol)
by exoxo88
Summary: Chanyeol merasa tersiksa saat Baekhyun mendiami dirinya tanpa ia tahu alasannya. Lalu, apa yang membuatnya berubah seperti itu? Oh, sungguh Chanyeol benar-benar ingin mengetahuinya.


**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi itu aku merasakan bahwa Baekhyun melihatku dengan pandangan tidak mengenakkan. Tidak seperti biasanya. Apa ada yang salah di antara kami berdua? Saat kutanya, ia malah pergi tanpa membalas pertanyaanku sepatah katapun. Sepertinya benar-benar ada suatu hal aneh yang terjadi padanya.

Saat makanpun, ia memilih untuk duduk di dekat D.O daripada aku yang notabene adalah pasangannya. Kenapa ia tidak mau berbicara padaku hari ini? Atau ia sedang mencoba untuk mengetesku? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin. Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang seperti itu.

Lalu, apa maksudnya mendiamiku seharian ini? Akupun masuk ke dalam kamar dan berniat untuk tidur. Menghadapkan tubuhku ke dinding tanpa ingin menatap Baekhyun yang nanti datang dan tidur di sampingku. Aku lelah. Nanti juga dia akan mendekat sendiri ke arahku. Semua akan berjalan baik-baik saja. Tunggu saja hingga waktunya tiba.

Cklek.

Aku mendengar pintu terbuka dan aku yakin bahwa si pembuka pintu itu tak lain adalah Baekhyun. Aku berpura-pura untuk tidur. Siapa tahu ia menyangka bahwa aku benar-benar tertidur dan iapun ikut tidur di sampingku agar aku bisa melihatnya saat ia sudah terlelap. Biarpun ia sedang marah, kesan _cute_ dalam dirinya tidak pernah hilang begitu saja di mataku.

Tanpa kuperkirakan sebelumnya, Baekhyun menarik tanganku agar aku menatap ke arahnya. Ia memaksaku untuk berdiri. Kulihat pintu kamar masih terbuka dengan lebarnya. Apa jangan-jangan….

"Malam ini, kau tidur di luar!" serunya sambil mendorongku keras dari dalam kamar hingga aku berhasil keluar dari kamar 'kami' dengan tidak menyenangkan.

Setelah itu, iapun menutup pintu dengan kencang. Aku tidak diberi apa-apa? Tanyaku dalam diam. Aku sudah sering disuruh olehnya untuk tidur di luar bahkan karena masalah sepele sekalipun. Aku selalu menganggap hal ini lucu. Bahkan, aku bingung kenapa aku bisa menganggap hal ini lucu. Baekhyun telah membutakan semuanya.

Pintu terbuka lagi. Kali ini wajah Baekhyun tertutup oleh suatu benda berlapis putih dan terlihat empuk. Aku masih setia berdiri di depan pintu kamar. Berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan merubah pikirannya dan membiarkanku untuk kembali tidur bersamanya di dalam kamar. Tapi, ternyata pikiranku salah. Dia tidak akan seperti itu.

Dilemparnya beberapa bantal kecil dan sebuah guling serta selimut yang tidak terlalu besar ke arahku. Akupun mencoba menangkapnya dengan sebaik mungkin meskipun ada beberapa yang terjatuh karena aku tidak bisa menangkapnya dengan baik. Aku ingin bertanya ada apa dengan semua ini. Tapi, ia malah menutup pintunya lebih dulu. Ingin saja kugedor pintunya sekarang juga. Namun, hal ini akan menimbulkan keributan dan mengganggu member lainnya. Sebenarnya, member yang lain juga akan mengerti tentang pertengkaran kami yang memang sering terjadi.

Dia aneh sekali hari ini. Selama ini, kami selalu berdebat jika sedang berkelahi. Namun, hari ini ia benar-benar berbeda. Bahkan, kami baru berbicara beberapa menit yang lalu hari ini. Itupun karena aku dipaksanya untuk keluar dari kamar.

Akupun membaringkan tubuhku ke sofa yang terletak tidak jauh dari kamar. Ah, akhir-akhir ini rasanya nyaman. Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa untuk tidur di sofa belakangan ini. Kutarik selimutku meskipun itu tidak berhasil untuk menutup seluruh bagian tubuhku. Setidaknya, aku ingin menutupi wajahku sehingga aku bisa seolah-olah berpura-pura tidur jika ada yang mendekat.

Pikiranku masih bercampur aduk dan semuanya tentang Baekhyun. Kenapa aku bisa begitu sayang padanya? Padahal, sehari-harinya kami lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk berdebat dan berkelahi dibandingkan mengasihi satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang, kami adalah pasangan yang unik.

Tiba-tiba, suatu cahaya terlihat dari celah pintu yang terbuka. Tentu saja aku bisa melihatnya karena ruangan yang kutempati sekarang sedang dalam keadaan gelap karena lampunya sengaja dimatikan. Akupun membenarkan posisi selimutku agar menutupi wajahku dan berpura-pura untuk tidur.

Kamar yang terbuka itu adalah kamarku dan Baekhyun. Jika aku tidak salah dengar, sepertinya Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya dan sedang berjalan ke arahku. Langkahnya kecil-kecil yang mungkin bertujuan agar aku yang sedang tertidur tidak terbangun karena terganggu oleh langkahannya. Kemudian, kudengar bagian bawah sofa berderit. Itu tandanya, ada seseorang yang mendudukinya dan membuat sofa yang didudukinya bergeser dan menimbulkan bunyi deritan.

Diam dan sunyi, begitulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Sepertinya ia sedang diam di tempat ia duduki sekarang. Sedangkan aku masih enggan bergerak sedikitpun agar ia tidak curiga padaku.

"Chanyeol…" kudengar sebuah lirihan beberapa saat setelahnya.

Setelah lirihan itu, aku merasakan bahwa si pemilik suara tengah mendekat ke arahku. Namun, aku masih saja diam. Sama seperti bagaimana posisi awalku berbaring di sofa panjang ini.

"Chanyeol…." lirihan itu semakin keras saja.

Aku memang bisa mendengarnya. Tapi, aku tetap saja diam dan tak memiliki niat sedikitpun untuk bergerak atau merubah posisiku. Karena aku tidak merespon lirihannya, aku merasakan seseorang mengguncang tubuhku beberapa menit kemudian. Aku yakin dia adalah Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, ia mau apa? kenapa ia tidak tidur saja? Bahkan, tempat tidurnya jauh lebih luas karena aku tidak tidur di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengguncang tubuhku lebih kencang. Mau tak mau, akupun berakting layaknya orang yang baru saja bangun tidur. Setengah sadar sambil mengerjapkan mata dan menguceknya perlahan.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku cuek masih dengan kegiatanku seolah mengusir rasa kantuk.

"Temani aku tidur," rengeknya sambil menarik-narik lengan bajuku dengan manja.

"Aku tidak mau," tolakku yang kemudian menarik selimutku lagi. Menandakan aku sedang tidak peduli dengannya.

Tidak kusangka, aku kalah cepat dari Baekhyun. Dengan sigap, ia mengambil selimut yang sedang kutarik dan membuangnya sembarang arah.

"Chanyeol-ah, lihat aku!" Baekhyun memohon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah melihatmu. Sekarang kau mau apa?" tanyaku dingin.

"Temani aku, kumohon… aku takut…" jelasnya.

"Takut?"

"Iya, bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba dari lemari tersebut keluar monster yang akan menakutiku seperti di film Monster Inc. yang kita tonton beberapa minggu lalu?" tanyanya dengan wajah takut.

"Jangan banyak berkhayal -_- sudah, kembali ke tempatmu dan tidurlah" suruhku namun ia masih merengek agar aku ikut menemaninya tidur.

Akupun tidak bisa menolak ajakannya terus menerus. Apalagi jika ia sudah merengek seperti itu. Sehingga, mau tak mau akupun menuruti titahnya dan membawa kembali peralatan tidur yang tadi dilempar oleh Baekhyun.

Sesampainya di kamar, aku bernafas lega dan segera membaringkan tubuhku di kasur yang tentunya lebih empuk dibandingkan dengan sofa yang kutempati tadi. Tak lama kemudian, Baekhyun turut berbaring di sebelahku.

"Baekhyun-ah," lirihku.

"Hmm?" ia hanya memberi respon singkat padaku.

Mata kami bertemu. Saat aku memanggilnya, ia menghadapkan wajah dan tubuhnya ke arahku sehingga kami kini sedang berhadapan satu sama lain.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?"

"Tadi sudah kujelaskan kalau aku takut"

"Bukan. Bukan tentang aku yang harus menemanimu tidur. Tapi, kenapa sikapmu berbeda hari ini? Kau jadi tidak menyapaku sama sekali."

Dengan polosnyam Baekhyun bertanya, "Benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. Kenapa ia bisa-bisanya tidak merasa melakukan apa yang ia lakukan? Padahal sudah jelas aku merasa sedikit tersiksa didiami olehnya seharian. Aneh sekali. Kutatap manik matanya, masih setia menunggu balasan dari Baekhyun. Namunm ia malah tersipu malu. Wajahnya berubah menjadi merah. Benar-benar lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Kau tahu kalau hari ini aku sedang marah padamu?"

"Marah? Tidak. Lagipula, kau tidak akan memberitahuku jika kau sedang marah padaku kan?"

"Oh iya,"

"Lalu?" tanyaku meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Aku marah padamu karena kurasa kau berselingkuh di belakangku," ujarnya polos.

"Berselingkuh?! Yak! Kau menuduhku berselingkuh di belakangmu?!" tanyaku sambil menyentil kupingnya.

Iapun menggosok kupingnya yang baru saja kusentil, "Itu baru dugaanku," kilahnya.

"Kenapa kau bisa berkata seperti itu?" tanyaku penasaran.

Tidak ada kata-kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan terakhirku. Wajahnya kemudian terangkat dan ia memajukan sedikit dagunya seolah sedang menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagunya itu. Kemudian, ia terbangun dari posisi tidurnya dan pergi ke sebuah meja yang bisa disebut meja rias.

Ia sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu dari meja riasnya. Setelah beberapa menit mencari, iapun kembali ke hadapanku. Kemudian ia duduk dan memberiku cermin kecil.

"Lihatlah sendiri!" ucapnya saat aku sudah memegang cermin di tangan kananku.

Apa yang membuatnya marah kepadaku? Kugerakkan cermin tersebut ke segala arah. Hingga aku menemukan suatu tanda yang janggal. Sebuah kissmark yang bersarang di leheku.

"Maksudmu… ini?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. Aku sangat kesal melihatnya. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?!"

Aku menahan tertawaku yang sepertinya akan meledak saat itu juga. Sedangkan Baekhyun bertanya-tanya kepadaku kenapa aku tertawa seperti ini. Kenyataannya, aku tidak bisa menyembunyikannya. Ia dengan cepat menatapku dengan pandangan heran. Akupun berhenti tertawa dan mencoba untuk menenangkan diri.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya tidak senang.

"Tidak apa. Baekhyun-ah, apa kau tidak menyadari sesuatu?"

"Apa?" tanyanya yang sebelumnya membalas pertanyaanku dengan sebuah gelengan.

"Kau kan yang membuat kissmark ini semalam. Aku juga melakukannya di lehermu"

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun merebut cermin kecil dari tanganku dan menggerakkannya di depan wajahnya.

Akupun melihat aksinya dan hanya menahan tawaku untuk kedua kalinya, namun aku selalu gagal.

"Yaaak! Kenapa kau tertawa seperti itu?!"

"Kau lucu sekali! Tingkahmu dan ekspresimu itu benar-benar membuatku tidak ingin berhenti tertawa!"

"Jahat sekali kau!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda ia tidak begitu menyukai kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak jahat seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Dasar pendek!"

"Sekarang kau mengataiku pendek?!" Baekhyun tak mau kalah mengeluarkan suaranya sambil kini menjambak Chanyeol dengan geram.

"Sa..kit…"

"Biarkan saja," ucapnya tak peduli.

"Oke, aku keluar saja kalau begitu"

Akupun berdiri dari tempat tidurku. Namun, baru saja aku berdiri, Baekhyun langsung menarik tubuhku dan membuatku terjatuh dan menindihnya. Bibir kami bertemu. Sebuah ciuman yang pelan dan hangat. Tanpa sadar, aku memperdalam ciuman kami dan memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap Baekhyun di sela ciuman kami.

Aku hanya tersenyum. Tentu saja, Baekhyun. Apapun yang terjadi di antara kita, entah kau kau akan marah padaku hingga berkali-kalipun aku akan dengan senang memaafkanmu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Aku menyayangimu, Byun Baekhyun.

Kamipun melanjutkan ciuman kami. Ciuman yang lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Saranghae Byun Baekhyun.


End file.
